Harley Davidson Eisenstien
Harley Davidson Eisenstein, or Harley, is one of the four main characters of the Grey Griffins series. He a member and the warden of the Grey Griffins. Harley lives with his mother in a small trailer house and is described to be so poor that he and his mom are barely getting by, unlike his very best friend Max. He spends much of his day tinkering with mechanical stuff and playing round table with Max and his other two friends, Natalia and Ernie. He is said to be quite tall, described to be the same size as a teen, and he is rather kind and honest. History Early Life Harley is the son of a Candi Eisenstein and of a man who Harley has never even met before. Although he sees his father in a parrallel universe where he wasn't abandoned by him. Despite constantly asking his mother of a picture, or even bring him up, she ends up in tears and never talks about him. Harley's response to Max when he had asked him was, "When your mom cries from everthing you mention, you learn to shut up." When he was in kindergarten, he, Max, and Natalia all teamed up with each other to save Ernie from a bully. After that, they all became best friends and formed the Grey Griffins. Series One The Revenge of the Shadow King: The Rise of the Black Wolf: The Fall of the Templar: Clockwork Chronicles Personality Because of the fact him mother usually works two shifts, one in the morning and the other at night, he has become rather independant and in able to take care of himself as if not even having a parent at all. He has a rather serious but sometimes playful and kind demeanor and in said to be as honest and unsecretive as they come, as Max says Harley is like a brother to him and he trusts him with his life. In the third book of the first series, it mentions that he suffers from multiple, calmatious and horrible step-fathers due to his mother. Coming from Max, he tends to look up to Harley, as he envies him because Harley tends not to care about what others think of him. Due to his great intelligence, he works along side Monty who is somewhat of a mentor/father to Harley. The two often spend much time together, repairing old clockwork machines or just simply reading comics. Harley is also said to be afraid of nothing, as of yet. Appearance Harley is said to be one of the toughest kids in his old school, being just under the old school bully. He's described to be the size of a thirteen year old, and that was just in the beginning of the first book. Being tall, sturdy, and broad, he is one of the best on his football team and seems to be Ernies body guard, as the small boy tends to always hide behind him when they are in trouble. He is said to have the hair colour as wet straw, in other words, dark brown and his eyes blue as a storm. Harley is usually seen wearing simple jeans with a simple shirt on, mostly having a monster truck or machine or the sort printed onto it. Talents Harley is said to be amazing at anything that needs his brain to be used. He is an expert at building motorized things, such as go-carts or adding turbo engines onto everyones snowmobiles. He is great at putting together random things to make guns for the Griffins, such as weapon supplies. He is also shown to be skilled at working with robots and is said to be the best linebacker on his team. Trivia *His first and middle name is named after the famous brand of motorcycle. *He has never even seen a pictue of his father before.